1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to scrubbing devices and, more particularly, to a lightweight, portable, electrically-powered dermabrasive device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Calluses and corns are areas of thick, hardened, dead skin. They form to protect the skin and body structure under the skin from pressure, friction, and injury. Calluses generally form on the palms of the hands or the soles of the feet when the epidermis thereof becomes partially keratinized due to repeated pressure or friction on an area of skin overtime. The pressure causes the skin to die and form a hard, protective surface.
Calluses on the hands are often caused by the regular handling of an object that puts pressure on the hand, such as tools or sports equipment. Calluses and corns on the feet are often caused by pressure from footwear such as tight shoes, high-heeled shoes, loose shoes, and thin-sole shoes. Walking barefoot can also cause calluses.
Calluses and corns can cause discomfort and can also become painful. Thus, it is often necessary to periodically remove such calluses from the palms of the hands or soles of the feet. Traditionally, a pumice stone or a sander device have been employed for manually filing the calluses and corns in order to facilitate their removal. However, these conventional methods and apparatuses for callus removal are time consuming, laborious, inefficient, and often painful. In addition, the prior art devices have failed to provide a means for shielding user against contact from flakes of flying or ejected epidermis.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for in a lightweight, portable, electrically-powered dermabrasive device adapted to gently and painlessly remove keratinized epidermal portions of the hands and feet in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient. The development of the dermabrasive device fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,451 B2, issued in the name of Postal et al. discloses a tool assembly having a head that imparts oscillatory motion to a desired device coupled to the assembly, wherein tool assembly is particularly advantageous when used in connection with massaging, dermabrasion, nail buffing and sculpting, woodworking, and polishing assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,182, issued in the name of Holm discloses an orbital sanding instrument which is especially useful for processing artificial fingernails.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,908, issued in the name of Bitgood et al. discloses a portable scrubbing device in which a detachable rotary scrub brush is fitted to a handle member linked by a flexible drive cable to a motor in the housing of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,546 B2, issued in the name of Joe et al. discloses a pedicure sander having a shock-absorbing unit utilized for removal of calluses or corns from the hands or feet.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 339,275 issued in the name of Fukuda et al. discloses the ornamental design for a portable electric sander.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,093,603 B2, issued in the name of Han discloses a vacuum skin treating implement for removing calluses of the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,944 B1, issued in the name of Stangenberg discloses an apparatus for removing calluses, especially in chiropody, comprising a handle and a functional element exchangeably arranged thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,625, issued in the name of Pracht discloses an apparatus for removing calluses which includes a protective plate provided with an elongated handle, a cover plate and a cutting blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,028,362 B2, issued in the name of Davallou discloses a foot spraying and scrubbing device that is designed to conveniently and safely clean difficult areas of the foot such as between the toes.
Internet publication advertisement featuring an electric pedicure file provided at www.creative-equipment.com.
Internet publication advertisement featuring a powered pedicure tool provided at www.submarino.com.
Internet publication advertisement featuring a portable pedicure tool provided at www.taiff.com.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a lightweight, portable, electrically-powered dermabrasive device adapted to gently and painlessly remove keratinized epidermal portions of the hands and feet in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.